User talk:DemonisAOH
What Program? Ok. Fair enought If you want to change your background you have to talk to Lord Magma but tell me what you want to do to your page. Ok.when you put a pic in it wil show up the next day.. http://my.bakugan.com/uploadSharePhoto.php TThat's weird but it happened to me it took two days tthe second time.And some pictures f they don't like them they will not show up.. Same thing but what exactly do you want to know about the avatar Go to ur pics and click "make primary" AU ? and groups are "Teams" create a team BTW you don't have to give a real city Awesomeness was here 23:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ps. what is ur user Awesomeness was here 23:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...more like partners Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 04:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) . *rolls eyes* fine I won't edit my talk page! Can i read some ... I want to read your poetry,so could you make a few blogs? I'm a poet too,so could you give me any tips?I am the ETERNAL FLAME! (talk) 03:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Crimsonstorm EMail? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Fine, but, fight on RTW or something. The actual Bakugan Wiki itself isn't the best place to have one of your "spats". Bendo, The [[Burning Revenge|'MAS']][[Smokescreen|'TER']] of Frenzied Flames and hydras the [[User:Bendo14/FAIL.|''flesh!]] 00:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Angelus Lapis/ Attribute Master hey 2 things, 1, I've been banned from BD and where's the pic of our battle? oh and btw, 3 as soon as i am unbanned i have a decent amount of contributions Fav Family Member ... I don't see anything about it on your Bakugan.com page thin. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 21:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :... Either my eyesight's REALLY bad, I'm not looking in the right spot, or it's because I'm not a member. I don't see any "Song of the Week" under your profile anywhere. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::LOLZ, I can screenshot it, because it's seriously not there XDD. Anyways, thanks, AOH!!!! <3 --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Of course in a family kind of way. There aren't that many other kinds of ways available to us. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::"Queenie" wasn't spelled right? It's a variant spelling XD --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::BTW, Rayne didn't know that Persephone was Demeter's daughter? I thought he would, given that you're all into Greek mythology and the like. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twelve_Olympians lol here is the link for rayne to read up. Oh well looks like were just gonna have to brawl again haha Ok. I'll keep the away sign on my page. I'm not afraid 00:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) We can make them as Gallery Pages by Series, but we don't know the names of the Series. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] I have an idea and Twinstar is being a close minded person about ti--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you round that message to others good friend--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Just do it please I have work for the week,--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) and no one pays attention to me on the wiki--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello and thanks for welcoming me in! I have no idea. :P I have a Windows, and I use CamStudio. You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 23:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sleeping. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''klaT <----'' ']] You have no rights to Block someone just because of your personal problems. I will make you Admin again right after the Block passes out. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|klaT <----'' ']] You're a crat on there. . . . 15:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) thx dude! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110321213514/bakugan/images/5/57/I%27m_good_to_go%21.gif Give me the signal and I'll destroy 'em. Why'd you block me? This is DranzerX13. Why in the heck did you block me? Qll I did was add a new episode title for Gundalian Invaders, and info for the Opening Theme. AU um...thanks. i wont let u guys down. so...anything i shud know??? User talk: Ultimapyrus 00:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Wha wha wha wha wait! Rayne aaid i could be in Au! is that legit? BTW I bought youna Venexus. 50px Rule 14 50px 00:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) BD dude ur really ticking me off by ignoring me on BD. just respond if u dont want to brawl i get it...but DONT ingnore me User talk: Ultimapyrus 01:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Solar Sparks any interest in joining my new haos only team Justice is Served Sorry im new here, how do you add friends? Why do u keep screaming at me and what is the shadow army? Sorry, GO SHADOW ARMY WHITH MY INFINITY HELIOS!!! re:FYI Thanks for not blocking me.And also you are a real hero for making so many edits.I don't know why you aren't ranked number 1.I am not trying to suck up to you but you just are hero of this wiki.Cjfan (talk) 17:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC)cjfan Cool!The reason I resorted to writing my own opinions was just to be high ranked like you and well...leave my mark on this wiki.So people would just remember meCjfan (talk) 17:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC)cjfan I don't deserve any of my badges.:(Cjfan (talk) 17:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC)cjfan Re: Sister Dearest Indeed they are. It is truly a pity. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 18:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) BD are you online on BD now? want to brawl with me? 18:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom I just realized something... HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! I used realized something in BD... I bought today a Pyrus Helix Dragonoid from my local S market and I played few battles with it... I realized that my Helix Dragonoid dodges special attacks in close range but then when my opponent uses a basic attack it hits Helix Dragonoid in close range... But when Helix Dragonoid is in mid range with a interrupt defense it dodges a basic attack but not special attacks... Does some other bakugan do like that? I wonder... O_o The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 21:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, that explains everything!!! Thanks Airzel!!! ^.^ I should change my sig... The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 21:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Titanium Code !!!!! I got's 2 Titanium drago (pyrus) codes but I don't wanna put em in yet.. cause they have not got wave 2 in yet. :(: Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Why did u delete my Page dude?!!! It was accurate! WHY??!!! Dude why did u delete my articles on weak, light, and heavy damage?! They were accurate! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110321213514/bakugan/images/5/57/I%27m_good_to_go%21.gif Give me the signal and I'll destroy 'em. made it easier I grouped them together, ok. We need it just like we need teh strngth,willpower, and agility articles. You kept those so please keep these. thx. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110321213514/bakugan/images/5/57/I%27m_good_to_go%21.gif Give me the signal and I'll destroy 'em. You FREAKING OUT! Okay dude, chill. I don't even care about the badges and I'm not vandalizing. Abce2 is notifying me on my Talk Page if I am doing something you admins and 'crats might not approve of, okay? Just please, calm donw. I will tell you this right now, I am not a vandal and I have no need nor care about the badges, I'm just here to edit, okay? 10% Dragonoid, 5% Horridian, and 75% Bakugan Wiki Editor 03:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : :D 10% Dragonoid, 5% Horridian, and 75% Bakugan Wiki Editor 03:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Lookies Two recolored Strikefliers!! 120px-ClearStrikeflier3667.png 120px-HaosStrikeflier76544.png Your Welcome. :) DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 03:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Sorry! ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 23:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Problems Dude there is something wrong, and I think I can fix it. It's about Seed. Don't ruin it .. please or Seed will pay the price. Nice hair too lol. No Disrespect ! Walk AWAY !!!! Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! No battle no war , not with Fave. Don't do this. This will start a war on Dimensions, '''A BIG BAD ONE'. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! I JUST SAW MY COUSIN FOR THE FIRST TIME. SHE'S AN INFANT! (I got overdramatic didn't I?) . . . 20:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you know it was Paul Grav's birthday Friday? . . . 23:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking you might know this... How do you remove pages from a category? Someone said Helix, Avior, and Lythirus can use Bakunano. shadeend.jpg Just thought of showing it to you. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] hey its me haong from dimensions Very funny... Yeah,Ji sent me this little number.... ☆ What the hell do you think you're doing? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :Nevermind, I would've done the same. Happy Editing! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] : Dude you just swore up there....i got banned for linking to a song with a swear word. WAT DA EFF!!!! User talk: Ultimapyrus 19:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey AOH! Guess who? "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 07:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Well Then! Well Then! Where's the FASER page, it says on Swift Sweep, REDIRECTED FROM FASER! There Are No Weak Bakugan, Just Weak Brawlers 18:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Faser Creation Well then can I create a Faser page, it doesn't have to have a picture and i can catergorize it a a Stub, there's no harm in it, once we get info we can just change it or delete it, what do you think, Faser Titan just appears out of nowhere? There Are No Weak Bakugan, Just Weak Brawlers 18:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Nooooooooooo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Dreadeon evolved from the power Mag Mel, Razenoid, and Dreadeon collected from Titanium Drago, so Dreadeon evolved. There Are No Weak Bakugan, Just Weak Brawlers 18:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe We'll see if I understand! There Are No Weak Bakugan, Just Weak Brawlers 18:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Last Chance Last Chance until what? There Are No Weak Bakugan, Just Weak Brawlers 18:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Response I'm doing pretty good. I noticed that there was a lot wrong with the BD Aquos move pages so I decided to make an account and start doing some work. So far I'm really enjoying it here. ^_^ Thanks, I'll definitely keep that in mind. I wouldn't dream of vandalizing this site or anything like that. I use this site to help me do research on all of my best Bakugan teams! So you can trust me to do a good job here. "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 20:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) unnecessary I'm not trying to sound like a jerk either who asked you? (Agent Slash 03:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC)) Sorry i didn't know (Agent Slash 19:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC)) Sup Hi snowy!! Xp Im bored so i thought of dropping bye on here and saying hi to some people. See ya on BD! Dont mess with the best! (talk) 16:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Dont mess with the best female storm and spitfire player kids! HEY AIRZEL O.o HEY AIRZEL you're awake early? what time is it over thereKellynKaz (talk) 11:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) talking is fun i cant believe they want me to shut up for an entire year its worse than the spanish enquisition how would you admins like it if you couldn't talk about one of the things you liked the most i've learned my lesson i was an idiot and infantile for what i did im truly sorry im not saying to take off my ban just shorten it i want to contribute my ideas since i foud this place 4 years ago i don't want to wait forever give two months two atone my crimes ,sincerly darkusnasTix Sorry HaosWolf AOH, have you battled Redsoxbrawler? The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 11:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Look this Pyrus Mystic Elico http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HaosWolf/Red_Mystic_Elico? From eBay.it HaosWolf 16:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) sorry Im fan of Elico HaosWolf 17:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryk.jpeg New Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz.JPG Oh... Blunder. >.< I renamed the page for Glowtronoid's move in BD to Fluorescence Burst because I thought it was misspelled, but then I noticed everywhere else it said "Fluorescene Burst". Um... Is the move ACTUALLY supposed to be "Fluorescene"? ._. OK ...Hmm i dont really teach people..but..ok ill teach Z ;) Faith...The size of a mustard seed, all things are possible! (talk) 14:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Why do you want me to teach him anyway? Is he annoying you or something? Faith...The size of a mustard seed, all things are possible! (talk) 14:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) XD OK! Ill try my best!Faith...The size of a mustard seed, all things are possible! (talk) 14:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Gift ..OMG!! Snowy that was so CUTE!! XD I LOVED IT!! THANK YOU! Faith...The size of a mustard seed, all things are possible! (talk) 18:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Japan AOH, AOH ... Japan isn't THE strangest place in the world. It just MAKES thes strangest things in the world. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh.. Airzel...Z uh..sucks at S&S sorry to say -_- He really needs help with offense AND defense...I mean..i took him out with my lvl 500 braxion while going easy... Faith...The size of a mustard seed, all things are possible! (talk) 22:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Airzel of Haos. Chatbox is Returning? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ohmyn0/Introducing_Chat I've already signed up the Wiki for the Beta Chatbox. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 23:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin!! Can you please please make me an admin i asked DQ no reply but im more dedicated to this wiki badges got me hooked i earned more than 20 today i already made my 400th edit and im going for more please consider it pleaseUser:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 05:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) User:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 05:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I tried to change minx elfin page infobox pivture and it turned hige please fix itUser:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 18:07, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) User:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 18:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) hi! one of the pictures on your profile page is one i put onto lumigrowl! :D im being random i just realized that i forgot to put my signature by my last comment. xD i am still being random 20:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) i just realized that i was not loged in when i left my signature.... so ignor the last comment. Drago vincent (talk) 20:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) sorry about anoying you. i am having a hard time with this site. Drago vincent (talk) 20:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why'd you dlete my blog post? Like Father Like Son 01:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) irc i'm on unlock me,please HaosWolf ' 14:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC)' Why? Airzel,why did you erase my edit,its true? Sighned````,sighned ingramhelixx2 Ok,what ever,sorry. Signed````,Ingramhelixx2 Re: RPW Can I first ask ...? What the happened there?! --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 13:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Look at some of the pages in Source mode. You will see what I mean. This boy doesn't know how to use an Infobox, Bullets ... --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 13:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) hey,aoh,i hear your looking for a bakushadow coredem,i have one,you wanna trade ?Lordphantom (talk) 10:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom hey i use only pyrus bakugan!!... and how long?Lordphantom (talk) 12:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom hey ok fine....Lordphantom (talk) 12:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom 2 things Is it wrong to want to take credit for something you've contributed and I need to create a page, any ideas where or what I should create that is useful and necissary -Angelus Orehammer Excuse me, Airzel-of-haos, I live in Canada and I have seen the episode already(episode 12). The BakuNano for Vertexx is not the one people already say it is. It is Orehammer. Please don't delete the page. Doofinc (talk) 20:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Sup airzel i just felt like putting up a message on your talk page :)) See ya on BD! TIME TO DIE! THAT MEANS YOU!!! 20:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) SHADE!! hey,do you have anything to trade right now for the bakushadow coredem?Lordphantom (talk) 18:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Admin possibility Hey there, Airzel-of-Haos, Unfortunately, I do not want to be an Admin. I feel that there is too much responsibilty in being one and I think that guys like you, Abec2, Twinstar & ToonBaku are more qualified to handle this wikia than me, since you have more experience. I also do not feel like I have accomplished enough here to be considered a candidate for being an admin yet. Maybe, sometime in the future when I feel like I am ready, I will ask. But not right now. Oh, about the jealousy thing, aren't you an Admin? I always took you as one. Anyway, just wanted to let you know. Zachattack31 (talk) 20:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well thanks for clarifing that for me. I remember now that ToonBaku lost his position a couple months ago. But that does not change the fact that I do not want to be an Admin right now. So, you don't have to be jealous anymore. Zachattack31 (talk) 20:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Another idea You know, since you are here now, I can finally ask another admin about another idea. While I have been working on the actors pages, I noticed that there were voice actors for other languages like Spanish, Dutch etc. I am also assuming that many non U.S. people come here regularly as well. I was thinking of making actor pages for these other actors. Would you want me to do that or should I just scrap it? I did get a lot of episode title pictures from watching the Spanish bakugan episodes. Luckily, the title screens were in English. Zachattack31 (talk) 20:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) All right, I will scrap the idea for right now. I will just continue working on the Japanese and English Voice actors at the moment. Zachattack31 (talk) 21:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) maturity that's where you got it all wrong... first of all gossiping is for girls, so once again grow up. Next, I take on everybody and anybody. no matter what their level or fighting style, win or lose I find a way to win. And when I lose I go back for more to figure a way to beat them and to learn and even if i win, i let them challenge me whenever and wherever. Its all about learning to adapt. Next, i don't tell others how to fix there problems, I try to help them with their problems, last time I do something nice for you. That's me offering you an oliver basket and you spitting in my face. Last, it doesn't matter if you had the worst day ever, its called dealing, something most of us have to do everyday to put up with this sad excuse for a world and if your already in that bad of a mood then stay ofline instead of going araound like a walking time bomb. And if your going to ban me then ban me, but know you are doing so for the fact that you can't stand criticism when your the boss. -Angelus Snowy.. Snowy dont listen to anything am says...Just ignore him and move on :)) I should know because i had to put up with him for TOO LONG!!! That moron should get a life instead of telling others what to do and telling OTHERS TO GET A LIFE!!! Angel i know you will be reading this..Take pictures of what i say IDC!!! That just tells me that you want to know EVERYTHING I SAY which means in others words..you stalk me -_- TIME TO DIE! THAT MEANS YOU!!! 00:50, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Question AOH, do you know anything about baseball? Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 01:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question(s) Eh, I don't really follow the Bakugan that much, and I can say that I watched like, none of MS or GI, and when I did, I listened to it without sound, so I have absolutely no idea what's going on. The only two Mechtogan I remember off the top of my head are Zenthon and Silent Strike ... and is Braxion one? I forgot. My favorite Bakugan is still Storm Skyress, although she's sorta ... old (and MIA). The new Bakugan have awful personalities/characters. Skyress actually gave Shun some useful advice. And made him sorta not emo. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) hey sorry man... i got cheated last time!!Lordphantom (talk) 11:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC)the dark lord Re: I'll be going Sure, I'll try and make it then ;) --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 18:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, did you want to see me on the IRC? I'm there now. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you unlock something for me? Hey there, I was wondering if you would unlock the "Minor Twelve Orders" page for me. I would like to add some information, pictures and categories to it in order to make it more presentable. I sent a note to Recgameboy but I don't think he is here often and therefore will not get back to me. Thanks a bunch.Zachattack31 (talk) 23:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) since ,B.D in ending,i cant wait anymore... lets trade now..Lordphantom (talk) 13:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom hey even a couple of bakunano will do....Lordphantom (talk) 13:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom NO! D: Those categories should not be incorrect, due to it only being able to be used by the bakugan from teh GI series and the MS Series :p YOU JSUT GOT LOGIC PWNED XD RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 00:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) PS: GET ON THA IRC entering codes, would require one of those RELEASED bakugan. MORE LOGIC PWN XD. and it would do alot. hy are you only on for a few minutes? RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 00:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Email What's your, I'll hook it up... - - - Metadata Tells No Lies - - - (talk) 15:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ... >_< Sorry for being such a jerk lately...Too many bad things are happening right now for me. TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 16:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Seed Wow you guys have a l=thing for seed (no offense). You don't defend other users. Time to leave your mark on the World 18:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Seed You defend her becuase you know her personnaly or have a thing for her, it's special treatment and it's wrong Time to leave your mark on the World 18:16, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Fine Can we just stop arguing. Just forget about it Time to leave your mark on the World 18:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Got It You got it boss! Plus, how old are you, i thought DarkuMaster was like 20, then i saw his youtube cannel, he's like 10!!!!! Time to leave your mark on the World 18:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Age Sorry! Sorry! I was just curious Time to leave your mark on the World 18:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh Sorry i didn't know,i thought you could. Signed Brawl On! 20:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) "0_0" Dude im sorry it was a mistake,but thanks. Signed Brawl On! 20:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Well i'm sorry you had bad days,we all do,but don't take it out on me you were yes i made a mistake,yes your the one who corrects it,and yes your allowed to give me these strikes.But don't take it out on me,i'm not trying to be mean.I'm telling you as a friend,pleese understand. Signed Brawl On! 20:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) This is spam. Hey Airzel, if you are still an admin, this page is spam. Hey Brawlers! Ghgt99 (talk) 13:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) re: I'm Sorry I was only leaving a message on a user's page not editing itCameron626 (talk) 16:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm in a mood too. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 20:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was not sure. Anyway, thanks for deleting that. =) Ghgt99 (talk) 22:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Next time, i'm blocked u... This... hurts me... If u continued talk bulls... about my feelings 4 a Bakugan character (like Spectra Phantom), me and the users we feel it freed 2 block u cuz u disrespect 2 me and my latest post. I swear 4 god... Hey AoH "If a new user makes a mistake, it is forbidden for people to attack or yell at the user. Instead, calmly undo or fix the mistake, then tell the user what he did wrong, and what he should do instead. If the user continues to ignore the suggestions, it will result in a block under a breach of the Warning Policy." Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) BD Request Hey, I want to ask you a favor. My sister wants to see a Deezall in Bakugan Dimensions before the game finally closes, so do you think you and I could brawl so I could show her yours? Sure, that's perfect. What time? "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 05:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) May Try. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Reply Absolutely. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 21:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I help? Can I help with the voice stuff too?! I already know how to do it! Ji Robinson (talk) :( fine.. I'll stay outta the way... *sigh* Just tryin ta help.... Ji Robinson (talk) Reply I'm still trying to figure out to get the sound thing actually working, but if you/TS could upload the files, we'll be safe. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 20:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi.'We are number 1 Bakugan Battle Brawlers.Time to inflict some heavy damage! 13:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) That was the right action. #He was trying to "pose" as you. (?) #Once a f@g. Always a f@g, right? UNITE AND STRIKE! 16:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) blaze... *sigh* Sorry about blaze.. He is such sometimes. Alwaystrying to "1-up" ppl. Sorry bout that. I wish I could say It won't happen again but, I'm not him.... *sigh* http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't mess with me!!!]] AOH, forgive me... Forgive me cuz... last week was hard time 4 me with my blog and the post that I talk about my feelings from Spectra Phantom. I think I cursed u, I don't know, but forgive me 4 that. And now that I talk about this amazin character, he appear once again in the 15th episode from MS and I wanna ask u somethin: what do u expected 4 his return and also the return of Dan and Drago in this same episode? Greetings. Xo, Leda. Hi! I figured I wasn't on your list of "family" anymore since I had been away so long, but I was smiling to see I was still there! :) I hope all is going well for you and that you are looking forward to the summer - I think summer will be interesting to say the least. My son gets out of school on my b-day (June 10) and daughter gets out the day before him. Then, '''ALL THE QUIET IN THE WORLD WILL CEASE! I will be around I hope more often. I need to catch up on all that has happened here, who is who in the world of the important, and who is causing trouble so I don't contribute to it. :) Take care! TC (talk) 02:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) sig help AOH, how do I change colors on my signature? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! Can ya ask please? Can you tell him to unblock me? Even though the chance of him doing so is very slim http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! Support Pieces I actually couldn't find a page for the broad category of support pieces, please either show me the page, or let me put the page back up w/out you deleting it. Thank you Thanks for deleting that stupid blog. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... DC 14:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) "New recruits?" I've been here a while, went inactive, then came back. And then was a blog post my idiot brother made. I would've deleted it if I had the powers. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... DC 14:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ? What is the point of the message you left on my talk page? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! My dearest young one... I have NO idea what you meant by you getting out the same day as my REAL son...Are you talking about the last day of school? I know that if I can't wait, it has to be harder for the people that are students! I haven't been around much and I wasn't sure if you...sniff sniff...wanted to still be friends...sniff...sniff...honking blow into a tissue... I am really glad that you are able to be back on, and it looks like you jumped right back into swing of things! I hope to see you on at the same time as me sometime - real-time chat is a little easier than leaving messages and having the endless wait for a reply. (just kidding) Hope you had a great weekend. Talk to you later! :) TC (talk) 18:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Save the .MP3s. Convert them to .OGG Here, and Upload to Pages. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'DuPlIcAtE']] | NO chat My dad says no chatting for me for the rest of the week. due to "inappropiate language". sorry. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!! Why did u stupidly remove my page? There was nothing wrong with it. it's safe My dad's gone for a bit. I can chat for a little while. I'm headin to IRC so say what u wanted 2 say 2 me earlier http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!!.